Recently, there have been concerns over possible risks to health and safety due to magnetic fields from electric transmission lines. For example, those in close proximity to the transmission lines or electric facilities, such as utility workers, may have increased exposure to the magnetic fields.
Additionally, conventional three-phase transmission line supports may be tall and may include one or more long steel davit arms connected to a concrete pole. As such, a conventional three-phase transmission line support may have an increased cost of manufacturing and erection. Moreover, the conventional three-phase transmission line support may have increased susceptibility to wind and lightning.
As such, there is a need for a transmission line arrangement which results in reduced magnetic fields. Further, there is a need for a three-phase transmission line support having reduced cost and reduced susceptibility to wind and lightning.